


The Lives of "Unique" Children

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, If You Want To Know Then Read My Other Story, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically something I decided to write after my original story (which you should check out if you want the tags). These will most likely be small. The chapters will consist of fluff, songfics, and lovey-dovey hearty things. It may also contain some angst but no plot. You may request a songfic based off of characters from my other story in the comments if you'd like.If you want to understand the characters then I highly suggest you read : The School of "Unique" Children





	1. "Wonderland" by Natalie Kills-Pairing: Tyler and Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my new story. I know that I already have a hard time updating that one but this will be easier. Know why? Because it's pure plot less fun. 
> 
> Okay, here's how this may work. I know i'm not very popular but if you want to suggest a song for me to use in a songfic let me know. If you do that you must also tell me a pairing from my other story. Whether it be as friends or lovers. The pairings are: Tyler and Jay, Yale and Lana, Marie and Melanie, Troye and Kahlo, Taro and Teddy, Carl and Josh, Janie and Nina, Hailee and Miami, Charlie and Kirito, Kiolii and Niagara, Michael and Martin, Annie and Jackson, and the last one (you'll learn about it later in my other story) Anna and Victoria. Please also request where you want it to take place (setting).

**Tyler's Point of View**   


**  
**

_"I'm not Snow White,_   
_but I'm lost inside this forest."_

_  
_

_Fuck_ is all I can think of when I trip over....well my own two feet technically. That's all there is to trip over. I've been acting like this lately whenever i'm around Jay. I've been feeling lost in this forest of love.

_"I'm not Red Riding Hood,_   
_but I think the wolves have got me."_

_  
_

"Are you okay Ty?" Jay asks, helping me up. My cheeks heat up as he smiles down at me. It's not fair! He has no idea that this is all his fault! Sure we're close but these feelings are ruining my life, what with the hold they have on me.

_"Don't want your stilettos!  
I'm not, not Cinderella..  
I don't need a knight,  
so baby take off all your armor!"_   


_  
_

"Y-yes" I stutter, wincing at how weak that sounds. It makes me seem like a love struck 12-year old girl. I pull away from him the moment i'm off the ground. I don't need him to help me with this! I think. Maybe..............

God I feel like a pervert!

_"You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly"_   


_  
_

"I don't believe you for a second." He says, mood suddenly changed. My eyes widen as he pushes me onto a nearby desk. Shit. No one else is here. I scan the room for any other students but it looks empty. I'm forced into a sitting position atop the desk, Jay leaning in through the space between my legs. Now i'm scared.

_"I want it all,  
but I want ya more!  
Will you wake me up boy  
if I bite your poison apple?"_ 

  


I want to back down, just let him get this over with. Let him do whatever. It's not like he'd hurt me, right? I've been hoping he'd be the one person who didn't hurt me. Maybe I thought wrong.

_" I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!"_ 

  


His smile turns into a smirk as he pushes himself on top of me. I gasp, but don't dare to move. I'm not usually like this. Heck, he isn't usually like this. Most of the time he brushes off my weird behavior as.........well, nothing really. I think he's close enough to kiss me if he wanted to. Like that would ever happen. We've stayed in this position for long enough for me to not be too surprised when he leans in closer. I can literally feel him breathing.

_"Take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
Wonderland wonderland!"_   


_  
_

"Ty, remember when I told you that my family has a bad history with love, and that I didn't want to fall in love for that reason?

Oh Yeah. I almost forgot that problem.

_"When I lay my head down  
to go to sleep at night..  
My dreams consist of things  
that'll make you wanna hide.  
Don't lock me in your tower.  
Show me your magic powers!  
I'm not afraid to face   
a little bit of danger, danger!"_   


_  
_

"Y-yeah. but what does that have to do with me?" I ask. He shrugs before resting his head on my shoulder. That was not the reaction I expected. At all. He wraps his arms around my waist, causing my body to tense up. It isn't the most unpredictable thing he does now though.

"Well, it has everything to do with you. I kinda went against that dream of mine and fell for someone. Hard" Jay says, mouth directly next to my ear. It doesn't help that he whispers that statement. Besides, he doesn't actually mean..............

_"I want the love,  
the money and the perfect ending  
You want the same as I, I.  
So stop pretending!  
I wanna show you how  
good we could be together..  
I wanna love you through the night,  
we'll be a sweet disaster!_ _"_   


  


"W-who is i-it? That you, um, like that is~" I trail off, taking in a sharp breath. Because he starts leaving little kisses along my neck, working his way up to my mouth. Before he can reach I push Jay off me. We can't do this! I might want to, but I know we're both gonna regret this later.

"J-Jay! You can't just do that! I-"

"You wanted this too, so don't act like i'm the only one feeling these things!" He exclaims, tightening his hold on me. I grimace, refusing to look at him. I can't. He's not necessarily wrong. I really do love him. This is gonna be a disaster!

_"I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!"_   


_  
_

"B-but you can't just do that! What if someone walked in?"

"Then we scar them for life" Jay answers, leaning his head on mine. I'm breathing hard now. How is he cool with all of this. How late is it? We might be locked into school by now. G-good.

_"Take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
Wonderland wonderland!"_   


_  
_

I'm not able to think anymore as Jay kisses me. Full blown kiss. On my lips. What can I think!? Besides the feeling of those warm lips on mine, nothing else can go through my brain. Soon enough i'm kissing back. Feverishly.

_"I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!  
Take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'   
take me ta' wonderland!  
Wonderland wonderland!"_   


_  
_

"Where were you guys? I've been waiting here all day!" Yale exclaims as Jay and I walk out of the building, face to face with her and Lana. Lana winks at me before pulling Yale ahead, not sparing a look at me and Jay. He smiles at me and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer and running after Yale and Lana.

I must be in wonderland.

__  



	2. "IDFC" by Blackbear-Pairing: Taro and Teddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the universe where they still have their powers. Also, reason I'm writing this is because my mom has decided to nap in my room for 30 minutes.

**Taro's Point of View**

_"Tell me pretty lies,_  
Look me in the face,  
Tell me that you love me,  
Even if it's fake,  
'Cause I don't fucking care, at all"

 

Teddy gives me a wide eyed look as I glare at him. Where was he? He said he was just running an errand for a teacher. Six hours ago! I was worried about him-wait. That isn't right. I shouldn't care what he does with his time. Yet, i'm still really angry at him right now.

"Teddy, what exactly did you do as an errand?"

"Um.........it's kinda weird"

I don't believe him for a second.

 _"You've been out all night,_  
I don't know where you've been,  
You're slurring all your words,  
Not making any sense,  
But I don't fucking care, at all"

 

"Teddy, seriously, be honest. I can tell when you're lying."

"W-why do you care?" he asks, seeming pretty desperate for a topic change. I growl under my breath before walking closer, successfully managing to pin him against the door. It's fucking 10:00. Maybe that's why i'm acting like this.

 _"'Cause I have hella feelings for you,_  
I act like I don't fucking care,  
Like they ain't even there,  
'Cause I have hella feelings for you,  
I act like I don't fucking care,  
'Cause I'm so fucking scared  
I'm only a fool for you,  
And maybe you're too good for me,  
I'm only a fool for you,  
But I don't fucking care, at all, oh"

 

Oh please! Like I feel anything towards him. He's just my annoying roommate who happens to also be a clueless teddy bear. And happens to be really nice and really trustful. And adorable-fuck. I might be feeling things towards him. As I think that Teddy gives me a questioning look. I roll my eyes before getting off him, walking towards the room we share. If I just ignore this it'll be gone by tomorrow.

 _"Tell me pretty lies,_  
Look me in the face,  
Tell me that you love me,  
Even if it's fake,  
'Cause I don't fucking care, at all  
  
You've been out all night,  
I don't know where you've been,  
You're slurring all your words,  
Not making any sense,  
But I don't fucking care, at all"

 

"T-taro? Are you awake?"

"I am now" I say, turning over on my side. I'm still on my bed. I sit up to look at the time and it's........12:00? I really only got two hours of sleep? I turn to glare at Teddy but I can't bring myself to actually feel angry. Because there's dried tears on his face, his eyes glistening. Oh. That's why he woke me up this late. I sigh before patting the side of my bed. He comes next to me, slipping under the covers. Teddy turns away from me as I wrap my arms around him, pulling the younger boy in closer. I feel his body relax slightly and smile.

".......you wanna tell me about what it was this time?" I ask. He nods his head, but I can feel his body shaking.

 _"'Cause I have hella feelings for you,_  
I act like I don't fucking care,  
Like they ain't even there,  
'Cause I have hella feelings for you,  
I act like I don't fucking care,  
'Cause I'm so fucking scared"

 

" I-I dreamed that y-you hated me and never w-wanted to talk to me again." he stutters. I rest my head on his shoulder as he leans closer to me. But I feel extremely bed. I made him feel like that? That was horrible.

"Why would I hate you?" I chose to say. Instead of saying  _'I'm really sorry and I really like you'._

"Well, you s-seemed pretty angry when I-I came b-back" he says now, but his breathing goes back to normal. I sigh again, but in slight amusement. Sometimes I forget he takes a lot of things personal. Once i'm sure he's asleep I relax, holding tighter. And whisper an apology. I wish he'd heard. Deep down I wish he'd heard.

 _"I'm only a fool for you,_  
And maybe you're too good for me,  
I'm only a fool for you,  
But I don't fucking care, at all, oh"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is the property of Blackbear, it's not owned by me.


	3. Script #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy!

Scene 1

Setting: Gym class

 

*Mr. H walks in and sees his students sitting and talking on the bleachers*

Mr. H: *Angry* Get your lousy butts off them bleachers and on the track

Kirito: *Whispers to Charlie* If you spoke proper English then maybe.

Mr. H: *Walks over to where Charlie and Kiri sit; screams* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Kirito: *Nervous* Um, uh, n-nothing.

Charlie: *Snickers and pulls Kirito off bleachers*

Yale: *Raises hand* MR. H I CAN'T PLAY TODAY! I DON'T FEEL TOO GOOD!

Tyler: *Glares at her* Little liar. You just don't wanna run.

Yale: *Shrugs shoulders* You got me there.

Miami: *rolls her eyes; walks over to Mr. H* Mr. H, we can't play today.

Mr. H: *Seething* AND WHY IS THAT!?

Miami: *Wipes spit off her face* Because we have to go to the mortal world right after class and we can't be all sweaty.

Mr. H: *Blinks* Oh. 

Charlie: *Pulls Kiri back onto bleachers, then falls on top of Kiri. Starts blushing* Sorry.

Taro: *Giggling* Seriously Charlie? That's all you have to say? What about you being a perv?

Charlie: *glares at Taro* Shut up dumbass.

Class ends

Scene 2

Setting: A Mortal Boarding High School (after school hours)

Yale: *Complaining* Why must we dwell in the evil depths of Mortality?

Mr. J: *Clearly Unamused* Because I can't trust you guys alone at the academy.

Jackson: *Smiling and clinging to her father* Nah, you just favor us.

Mr. J: How I wish I could deny that. *Then walks into the principals office with Jackson in tow, leaving the rest of the children outside of the door*

Troye: *Shakes his head* Lets see, we've got Yale, Jay, Janie, Miami, Hailee, Anna, Charlie, Kiri, Taro, Niagara and my sister. Please don't get lost.

Yale: *Looks offended* What makes you think you're in charge!?

Troye: *gives her a skeptical look* Because i'm not the one who once got lost in a bathroom.

*Passing students give them weird looks like they're freaks*

Yale *acknowledges the looks she gets* I knew it! These kids also hate us and we haven't even done anything yet!

*A student sneaks up behind Kirito*

Student #1: BOO!

Kirito: *Slightly jumps but for once doesn't scream; immediately leans into Charlie's side as he looks at the girl that scared him*

Student #1: *laughing* Oh my god! I can't believe that scared you!

Charlie: *glares at her but doesn't say anything*

Yale: *Walks over to the girl while seemingly angry* And why exactly were you scaring my brother?

Student #1: *finally stops laughing* Sorry, but it was hilarious! Besides, you'd think that freaks would be accustomed to those kind of things.

Troye *rolls his eyes while holding Yale back* If I were you I would rethink that statement.

Student #1: Why bluebell?

*Taro sneaks up behind the student*

Taro: *screams* BECAUSE!

Student #1: *jumps high* WHAT WAS THAT!?

Taro: *shrugs* Nothing, I guess.

Student #1: Grrrrr *walks away from them*

Troye: *looks around* Hey, has anyone seen Mel and Jay?

*Gets cut off as they hear a crash. Then see Jay walking back while pulling Melanie behind him*

Jay: Here she is

Troye: *raises an eyebrow* What'd she do?

Melanie: NOTHING!

Jay: *gives her a skeptical loom* went wandering after this girl. Don't know their connection.

Troye: *Shrugs* Probably someone she hates.

Yale: But that's such a long list!

Melanie: *growls before running after Yale*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this they have no powers. Just regular mortals. Also, in this they're in 7th grade, not 6th and 8th.

**Kirito's Point of View**

 

"You had the answer, you know!" A voice says behind me. i turn around startled to face Charlie, green eyes and all. He's giving me a serious look. You've gotta be kidding me. We are not having this conversation. I thought I made it clear that I don't speak in class. If Niagara can deal with it then so can he. Then again, the bluenette has been telling every teacher that I have to call on me. And he's in my class so that's also bad for me. But last time I checked Charlie was never the person to be determined on a matter like this.

"Yeah well, I just didn't wanna answer"

"Didn't wanna answer my ass. Is that your excuse for everytime you know something and stay quiet?" He asks, walking up to me. I think of running away but then people would look  at me like i'm insane. Besides, I already had a race with Miami to get to last period. And I won, albeit out of breath. I'm not ready to do that again. So I stand still, waiting to get this over with. Besides, school's over by now. There's no class next. I'll just be going straight home to meet my annoying older sisters. Then maybe this is better.

"N-no, it isn't" I try to say but end up stuttering. I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't be doing this outside of class, much less around one of my closest friends. Charlie smiles slightly but that disappears as he takes my hand and pulls me towards him. Thankfully I managed to stop myself from falling on top of him. Barely.

"I don't believe you for a second" Charlie says, wrapping an arm around my waist. I shrug my shoulders before he starts walking with me by his side. Towards the schools doors I assume. I live nearby, like a block away. And our parents are really close, so it's not out of the ordinary for him to stay at my house or vice versa.

"Well you should!"

"Why don't you wanna answer then?" Charlie asks instead. My skin heats up when he does so. We're in front of my door and I was about to ring the bell but now i'm against it. First of all, the question caught me off guard. As stated before he usually isn't the person who is determined on how often I speak. Second of all, he refuses to remove his arm. I don't want Yale to see us like this! Even if we are together I don't need her teasing me. Before I can protest Charlie opens the door himself, still holding onto me, and pulls me inside.

"Hello Mrs. Delaware!" Charlie exclaims, walking further inside. My mom's on her computer doing..........something, but looks up at us with a huge smile as we walk in. 

"Hi Charlie" She says before going back to doing whatever she was doing before. I give her an incredulous look as she mutters an "you too Kiri" with a smile. Sometimes I think she loves Charlie more than she loves me. Charlie gives me a smile as he pulls me into my room. Thankfully I don't see Yale anywhere, so she must still be at school. Once we're inside the room the brunette beside me finally decides to let go in order to throw our backpacks on my bed. He then grabs my arm again and pulls me on top of him on the bed itself and I pray to god that Janie cannot see this.

"You know, you still didn't answer my question", Charlie points out, smiling up at me. Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. And I also have no real answer. I shrug my shoulders as he scoffs at me.

"Thought as much" Charlie says before he leans in and......

Why don't you fill in the blank?


End file.
